


I Don't Understand

by anneryn7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Castiel Does Not Understand, Confused Castiel, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Cas and the Winchester brothers take on cases together. Often times, someone makes a reference or something happens that Cas doesn't understand. (All in good fun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butter me and call me a biscuit!

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> A/N: Alright everyone, this is my first actual Supernatural story. I have them featured in Time for a Change, but I've never actually attempted an actual story for the series. I've found it a bit intimidating. Well, here goes nothing. The chapters will probably stay pretty short, but should be updated regularly. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are welcomed!

Chapter One:

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Cas started blankly, as Dean and I questioned the local family after the mysterious disappearance of their uncle. He looks so lost.

"What agency did you boys say that you were from? You're asking some awfully strange questions?" Their grandmother asked us. Dean turned on the charm and gave her a sheepish smile that seemed to put her at ease.

"We're from the FBI, ma'am." He reminded her. She nodded. "Do you remember anything strange from the day that he went missing?" He pressed.

"Well, it was mighty chilly for an October morning." She recalled.

"Did you notice anyone strange around? Or strange smells?" I offered. She frowned and shook her head.

"Well, butter me and call me a biscuit! I do remember a young man walking around outside. He didn't even have on a jacket. I invited him inside for a cup of tea, but he just kept walking by. I had never seen him around these parts, before." She recollected.

"Why did you ask to be buttered? Or for us to call you a biscuit? Is that a term of endearment? Wouldn't lotion be a much more practical form of lubrication? That doesn't make sense. I don't understand." Cas asked from behind us. The woman looked at him dumbstruck.

"What in heaven's name is he going on about?"

"Oh, don't mind him… He's Canadian."


	2. How's it going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not sure if I said this last chapter or not, but these will be a series of one-shots, some related and some not.

Chapter Two:

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"How's it going? My name is Jesse. I'll be taking care of you today. What can I get you guys?" The waiter asked. Cas stared at him, like he was trying to figure something out.

"How is what going? I don't understand your question." Cas told our server, honestly. I felt bad for the guy. He looked genuinely confused by Cas' confusion.

"Ya know... life? How is life going for you?" Jesse tried to explain to Cas. I would help him, but I was trying my best not to laugh. Sam gave me a look and I knew I should probably jump in at some point.

"Why would you want to know about my life?" Cas kept on. A laugh slipped out and Sam glared at me.

"It's polite. It's just what people do. I dunno, man." Jesse was trying to appease Cas, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Oh." Cas frowned. "It has been very confusing as of late." He replied, before letting it go.

"Well... I'll have the salad and a coffee." Sam ordered for himself.

"It'll have a bacon cheeseburger, a coke and a piece of pie." I decided.

"And what can I get for you?" Jesse asked Cas.

"My father?" Cas replied, truthfully. I held in a laugh.

"He'll, uh, just have a water and a burger. Thanks." Sam answered for him. We watched the server walk away.

"Your father? Really Cas?" I asked him, as soon as Jesse was out of earshot. Cas just shrugged.

"I didn't want to lie Dean. He asked me a question and I gave him an answer."


End file.
